Forrbiden Love
by Cherie Watson-Holmes
Summary: A soc and a greaser should never be together. Their too different, enemy's. But what if a pair of both did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my latest story Called Forbidden Love! It was a writing prompt by one of own very own ChillPillBerry! They had the idea for this lovely story and would love if you could review! This first chapter is by them so review and help me to continue!  
**

 **)()()(**

She had ice Blue eyes, a penetrating smirk, and loved hearing about rumbles. Her name was Beth Reed and she was best friends with Liz Taylor, the less grade A cocky Soc. They were both gorgeous. One was a Strawberry blond with Blue eyes, a creamy skin, and was petite. The other was Liz with long blond hair, softer Blue eyes, and was also petite. They were both short and even height.  
"Hey Liz, my parents are trying ta make me go on down to that Greasy convenient store why don't you ride with us...?" Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't trash them alright!?"

After the Outsiders and the rumble, Johnny and Dally never died but Liz and Beth 2 Socs super stuck up and rich even more popular than Cherry and Marcia because one of them is dating the new Soc leader Brad Edwards. It's Beth, she loathes Steve Randle although her best friend Liz is tolerant because one day, Beth's parents will make her head to the East Side market to get some bread, eggs, and butter except that her car won't start. You see, Steve is pissed. Evie moved away and called him told him that she met a new guy. A truck drives in at the DX with Beth's dad and the girls.

2 very rich and good looking Soc girls come to the DX looking to get Beth's car fixed with their dad, but meets a single Soda and Steve. He gave a nasty grin full of rotten teeth that smelled of beer and p***, didn't look clean at all, and was just plain dirty. My dad almost made us leave and Liz choked! I nearly gagged! "Hood," I mumbled. "What's that doll...!? I can't hear ya!" Soda eyed Liz. 'Wow, she's pretty and way out of my league!'  
The ditzy one was making a play at my best bud, but I'm paying attention to the blond. She had softer less mean eyes, a gorgeous smile, and pearly White teeth. "My name is Sodapop Curtis," I chuckled.

 **)()()(**

 **There's the first chapter! review and _I_ will start writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people! I'm gonna give you one more chapter to this fantastic story! It may seem rough now but it'll get better, promise. Now that I have you attention, Sorry to those who are looking forward to my other stories, I will update soon! Okay, on with the story.**

 **)()()(  
**

Liz's P.O.V.

"Name's Sodapop Curtis," I looked up at on of the DX workers and raised an eyebrow.

"Liz,"I said, "Liz Richards," He nodded smiling.

"Pretty," He said then added casually, "You from the West side?" I nodded, eyebrow bow hitting my hair line.

"Yes and I assume your from down here with lame pick up lines and your lack of subtlety." I said in one breath. Sodapop looked shocked but regained a neutral smile.

"Well yes," He said slowly as he thought it over, "But I would've though the greasy hair was a dead give away," He said cheerfully then said, "And this run down place they call a building." I looked at Sodapop more closely now, his face held a charming smile and his gold brown eyes held humor and amusement, his hair a light brown and his face was perfectly framed and if this hadn't been the situation I might have flirted back.

"And who, prey tell, would cal this a building?" I asked crossing my arms and flipping my blonde hair the tips brushing lightly over Sodapop's face, Sodapop wrinkled his nose,

"Whoever thought to make it so," He replied and I nodded,

"True," Sodapop drew a breath to say something but was cut off,

"ELIZABETH RICHARDS!" It was Beth.

I whipped a round to see Beth marching up to us from the counter where the other DX worker was sitting, a smug look on his face, "Beth?" I asked startled, "What's the matter?" Beth snarled and her lip curled.

"This place is ran by filth!" She said loudly and a few customers looked around frightened.

"What seems to be the problem?" I looked at Sodapop and was surprised to see his smile was gone and was replaced by a deep frown, Beth rounded on him,

"Yes," She screeched, "That animal should be fired!" She pointed towards the counter, "And no thanks to _you_ ," Soda's forehead creased in confusion and his eyes burned with suppressed rage.

"I was not aware of anything Steve did wrong," He said, "and I think you might want to lower your voice." Beth growled and rolled her eye's. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was a Soc and not a Greasy gal.

"Oh really?" She hissed quietly, "I think I will NOT!" She yelled the last two words causing some nearby people to jump as well as the two people who just walked in.

"Ma'am please," Sodapop pleaded.

"Soda?" A new voice said from behind us. I turned around once again to see a young boy about 13 years old with light brown hair and gold brown eye's like Sodapop's but these eye's were filled with curiosity and wonder though still filled with the same haunted look kids on this side had and another kid about 14 with dark Mexican skin tone and dark eyes filled with fear and speciousness, he had dark heavily greased hair. Sodapop pushed past me and Beth and hugged the one that looked like him tightly.

"Hey Ponyboy," He said quietly So that only me and the other kid heard. "Do me a favor and take Johnny over to Steve and I'll be over there soon." The other kid pulled away and nodded. He grabbed the other boy's arm lightly and lead him away as they talked quietly. Sodapop rounded on us, eye's going to Beth,

"I would like if you left," He said, voice hard as steel and eyes cold. Beth matched his look.

"I would think not-" She began but he cut her off,

"I don't fight woman and I defiantly don't fight in font of my kid brother, now please leave," His voice was still cold but softer. Beth turned with her nose in the air as she left the building. I looked at Sodapop,

"I-" He cut me off by taking my hand,

"It's fine," He smiled, "I'll see you around," And that he turned and walked to the counter and the youngest ran and crushed him in a hug with a yell of Sodapop's name and a laugh and I smiled slightly as I heard Sodapop's own laugh then turned and walked out of the store.

)()()(

 **And that's it! The second chapter, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I'm trying to up load all my stories. I've been suuuuuuper busy with school and family and sports. I'm just glad to be ALLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Anyway, read my children! Enjoy, or don't.**

 **)()()(**

A few weeks later and we were visiting the DX again. For a reason i could not fathom Liz insisted we come when ever we(I) busted my car. I sighed angrily and crossed my arms over my slightly bulging chest and huffed as Liz pushed the rusted door open. It was the same as it was weeks previously, rusted and dirty, mold growing on the roof and floor with glass windows smeared and unwashed. It smelt of gasoline and tires.

"Looky who it is!" I winced at the deep voice coming from the counter and growled as i saw the same greasy bastard that messed with me last time. "Didn't think you would be back here anytime soon." I glared at him then shifted my gave to Liz who winced.

"Nor did I," I said venomously. Liz smiled weakly as she walked away to browse the snack isles. The Greaser gave me a wolfish grin and i groaned.

Shit.

)()()(

*Liz*

I looked up and down the shelf's, looking for nothing in particular when someone came up behind me.

"The chocolate bars are rather good, cheap." I jumped at the voice and spun around. I was met with a small boy with wide gold brown eyes and red-brown hair. he glanced down at the candy in question and i followed his gaze. The were cheap. I grabbed one and nodded.

"Thanks." He ignored me.

"Your a Soc ain't ya?" He asked and i grimaced at his grammar, or lack therefore.

"Yeah i am." I recognized him now. He was Sodapop's brother. He looked at me thoughtfully then nodded. he seemed to focus then.

"Did you need help?" He asked and i was taken aback by the sudden change in topic. I shook my head slowly.

"No thank you." He nodded once again then left. I watched the retreating figure. Strange...

)()()(

 **Sorry that was short. I hopped you liked. Review!**


End file.
